For a Shinobi There is No Weakness
by Nobukane
Summary: Kindness was a trait that often invited recklessness and death. Mizukage trained his shinobi to be deadly, robotic, killing machines. However two young children manage to retain their personality through the brutal training. Can they keep it? [KisameXOC]
1. Branded

Hey! I've decided to write a childhood fic for Naoko, to shed some light on her past for any fans of my other story, "Tears." Naruto doesn't belong to me. My OCs are Daichi and Naoko. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

Naoko sat quietly at the assembly. They had gathered all the new students of the Kirigakure academy to assign them partners. She waited impatiently as others were being called, shifting in her seat.

"Akagi Daichi!" A small boy with red hair stood up and ran over to the center of the room. As he was up there he made sure to give everyone he passed a small wave, earning a disapproving nod from the Jounin in charge.

"Aoyama Naoko!"

Naoko breathed a sigh of relief. She stood up, making sure to show off the new outfit her mom had bought her, and headed to the center of the room.

"Hi friend!" Daichi waved flamboyantly at her. The jounin had to restrain himself from giving the kid a beat down right there but he knew what would come next would break the boy.

Kindness was not a shinobi trait. It invited weakness. That's what the Mizukage said. Naoko barely acknowledged the boy, instead turning to the Jounin. He pointed them towards the rooms in the back. They went together, Daichi tried to make conversation but Naoko ignored him. She was more interested in becoming a ninja at this point. There was a long hallway that separated into two rooms, one was for girls and one was for boys. She was led by an older female into the room. In the room there was a hot furnace and two other chuunin. She sat obediently down on the bench that was provided. The two chuunin grabbed her arms. She wondered what was going on and started to try and pull away from them. The jounin grabbed a steel pole with a design on the end from the furnace. It was red with heat. She went slowly to Naoko. Naoko was kicking now. She screamed as she fought as hard as she could. The Jounin approached and Naoko caught her in the jaw with her foot. The Jounin stepped backwards, trying to stop the blood coming from her nose.

"Little bitch! I was going to do this easy!"

The Jounin stepped forward and backhanded the young girl. Naoko was turned around at the force of the blow. The Jounin pressed the searing metal into her back. Naoko screamed a blood-curdling scream that would've scared the oldest of people. However, Kirigakure Jounin were never scared, and she kept on pressing until the burn was done.

"Mizukage-sama orders this. He wants you to know that he owns you, completely." The Jounin added to deepen the girl's sorrows. They let her out and told her where her room was.

When she arrived she saw her partner, Daichi, rubbing a spot on his back.

"That hurt! Who do you think peed in their cereal?" He said with a giggle.

Naoko laughed a little, "I kicked one of them in the mouth."

Daichi rolled off his bed. "Awesome! I wish I was there!"

They both broke into laughter despite the horrible experience. They started talking about how funny the Jounin looked, how scared the chuunin looked, and how the design made some weird kind of face if you looked at it sideways. Soon it was lights out. As they were both snuggling into bed, Daichi was kind enough to let her have the top bunk; he poked his head out from the bottom.

"Naoko?"

"What?"

"I like you"

"I like you too."


	2. Birthday

Hey! Sorry this chapter took so long, I kinda got grounded. My parents weren't so happy to find burnt macaroni all over their sink, I'm a horrible cook. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Please review and enjoy.

* * *

Daichi Akagi was always taught by his mother to be very polite, especially to girls. He had to be a shining example in the Mizukage's ranks, she repeated over and over again. He remembered her words as he left for the academy.

"No Mizukage lasted long being rude, selfish and a jerk so you be the best you can be, or I'll hang you on the clothesline."

Now Daichi was sure that hanging on the clothesline was a dreadfully terrible experience so he tried his best to say hi to everyone he saw despite the weird looks he got. It was after two weeks that he realized he forgot to ask Naoko when her birthday was. With the thought of his mother with the clothesline he finally decided to ask her. It was during a morning fighting drill that he found the best time.

"Naoko?"

"What?" She asked while dodging a fast punch and kicking out with her leg.

"When is your birthday?" He inquired as he jumped over her leg and shot out his other fist.

Naoko looked at him exasperatingly. He could never focus on one thing and now he was asking her his birthday in the middle of a spar. She pushed his fist aside.

"Why are you asking now?"

"Well… I just wanted to know. No need to get your panties in a tussle."

She retreated to get distance. She fixed him with a glare that said, what the hell are you talking about.

"It's next week."

It was Daichi's turn to be blown away. The vision of his homicidal mom came back to him when he realized he almost missed it. After the spar he quickly wrote it down on his hand. It was now his goal, no; mission to get Naoko the best present he could find. This was a hard task as academy students never got paid and he had blown his allowance away on a really nice kunai.

"What am I going to do?" He whined to himself.

------------------------------------

Four days from then they got taken out to do a field exercise. Naoko was very annoyed at how easy Daichi managed in a survival situation. She would never admit it, but she only passed thanks to him. But through the entire day he never once talked to her. This was unusual as he was usually a fountain of verbal diarrhea. He was almost avoiding her. Naoko decided one day that he was her friend and it was her goal, no; mission to find out what was wrong with Daichi.

------------------------------

Now as they were being escorted back to their dorms they had to pass the head instructors rooms. Daichi and Naoko noticed two beautiful flowers vases with even prettier flowers inside.

"Those are amazing!" Naoko breathed in awe.

Daichi almost coughed. He now knew what he was going to get her. He spent the next few days putting his shinobi skills to the test. He found out when the instructor was there and when he was on break. He finally chose the day, the day of Naoko's birthday to take the flowers. He waited until Naoko fell asleep and crept into the long hallway. He made sure to use his small stature to hide in the shadows. When he finally arrived at the vases he grabbed as many flowers as he could.

"What might you be doing?"

Daichi froze. The instructor was standing behind him with an amused look. He was holding papers that he just remembered to get. He grabbed Daichi by the collar and pulled. Daichi held onto the flowers in a death like grip.

"So we'll have to do this the hard way." The jounin said with a chuckle.

Daichi was knocked against the wall by a fist as his nose started to bleed. The instructor then proceeded to beat him way into the early morning.

"Let's see how you survive training tomorrow." The Jounin commented with a chuckle as he left the building.

Daichi walked and dragged himself back to his dorm. When he got there he found a worried Naoko on the bed. Naoko gasped when she saw him.

"What happened?" She asked as she laid him down on his bed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flower.

"Happy birthday." He managed a weak smile.

Naoko started to cry as she took the flower. She hugged him as tight as she could.

"Naoko… I can't breathe…"


End file.
